The Lords of Egypt
by Envoy of Twilight
Summary: Ancient Egyptian society still thrives in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, but a simple decision could have unforeseen consequences. OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fanfic. I'm new, so be gentle, but please also still be honest. I know I probably made a lot of mistakes, and I do want to know where I went wrong. Just please don't be too mean about it._

_Anyway, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! story, taking place in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, where several millennia ago, but well after Atem's time, the priests and sorcerers of Egypt travelled to the Spirit World, and decided to re-establish their society there, which was under threat from foreign invaders back on Earth. Now, in the present day, their society still thrives in the Spirit World, but things are about to change..  
>The sun rose, as it had every day for millenia. People worked, and ate, and laughed, and cried. Egypt seemed just as it had been, ever since transferring to the Spirit World, more than 4000 years ago. But that was an illusion. Egypt would never be the same again.<em>

In the Pharaoh's court, his most trusted advisors were standing at attention, waiting for the Pharaoh to begin their weekly meeting. Directly in front of the royal throne stood High Priest Hakhan, dressed in his most formal robes. He was a powerful mage, able to bend light to his will, though he rarely saw combat, usually staying within Egypt's massive temple. Further back was General Khes. Surprisingly laid back for a general, yet still brutally efficient in the battlefield, he was the only of the Pharaoh's advisors to have no magical abilities, beyond the ability to summon Duel Spirits. In one corner of the room, braced against his cane, was the necromancer Hanif. The darkness had long ago decimated his body, making him physically an old man, but he was actually rather young. Off to the side, trying to neither claim a superior position nor stay in the background, was Ahkan. This skilled diplomat had protected Egypt in a way even Khes couldn't: by securing lasting peace with the nearby Spirit Tribes, he ensured that Egypt would not be attacked nearly as often as it had been throughout New Egypt's history, though the Pharaoh insisted on keeping Egypt's standing army strong. Finally, somewhere in the room was the Assassin. This enigmatic figure, dressed like a mummy, but in a sickly green, was not technically one of the Pharaoh's advisors, but he was a useful servant all the same. His teleportation abilities were legendary, and was completely undetectable when hiding. No one knew anything about his past, but everyone assembled had worked with him long enough to know he was trustworthy.

After a few minutes, the Pharaoh emerged from his chamber within the palace, and all within the chamber bowed. The Pharaoh then addressed his court. "Rise, my friends. It is time for today's meeting. There is something I must discuss with all of you." Hakhan was the first to respond.

"Yes, my lord, what is it?"

"A decision that will affect all of Egypt. My contacts have given me word that the Six Samurai are under attack by Hanzo's forces. I intend for you to go rescue them." All of the Pharaoh's advisors were stunned, but it was Ahkan who was first to gain his composure.

"But, my king, my entire policy was based around complete neutrality with the spirits. That is how we gained safety contracts with the tribes. And besides, you've never shown any interest in favoritism before. What's different now?"

"Yes, Ahkan, I am aware of that. But still, I must go through with this. After all, Shien saved my life, many years ago." This clearly was news to everyone assembled. The Pharaoh gave them a few seconds to regain their composure, then began his story.

"It was... I think 14 years ago. Yes, 14 years ago, and I had only been Pharaoh for a short time. I didn't know much about the world outside of Egypt, so I decided to go on a journey across the Spirit World. All of my advisors were against it, of course, and looking back it's easy to see that they were right, as you shall see soon enough. Regardless, despite their warnings, I was Pharaoh, so there was nothing they could do to stop me, though they did at least insist that I have an escort, which I reluctantly agreed to. My journey took me through many exotic and dangerous locales: the Great Volcano, where I saw the great cannons of the Volcanics, the Sanctuary in the Sky, miles above the ground, the Gishki Fortress, deep beneath the waves. I made it through all of them with little trouble. I never would have suspected somewhere as relatively mundane as Zombie World to propose a threat. How wrong I was.

Unlike the Volcanics, unlike the Archfiends, unlike even the demonic Infernities, the Zombies are completely aggressive, due to their mindlessness. The other factions, evil and brutal as some of them were, at least recognized that I meant them no harm, and allowed me to pass. But not the Zombies. It was a massacre. All of my men were slaughtered within an hour. I survived, due to my superior training, and thought it was over. I was wrong, for Genesis decided to come finish me off in person. In desperation, I challenged him to a duel, but my deck was weak at the time, and I lost, badly. It was then, just as my life was about to come to an abrupt close, that they appeared: the Six Samurai.

Luckily for me, the Samurai were mounting an assault on Zombie World at that same time, due to recent Zombie raids on nearby farms and villages. It was an amazing sight. They had a significant ground force, of course, but the Six were in a league of their own. Kizan. Kageki. Enishi. Mizuho and Shinai were an especially powerful duo, their movements perfectly coordinated together. Their harmony was unbreakable; they never put a single foot out of place throughout the battle. And then, of course, there was Shien himself. He was glorious, and also terrifying. I knew he was on my side, or at least against the Zombies, but there was something about his ferocious battle aura. I was so shaken, I couldn't even move. He cut down hundreds in just a few minutes. The battle ended soon after, when he dueled Genesis. I still remember every sword slash and claw swipe of that battle, it was so engraved in my mind. After Shien won, he noticed me. He made sure I was uninjured, and provided me an escort to get back to Egypt. He saved my life, which is a debt I can never repay. This is the best I can hope to do. Do you now understand why this is so important to me?"

The voices of all in the room, even the servants who were at that time bringing a plate of refreshements, were as one at that moment: "Yes, Pharaoh!" "Let us rescue them!".


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Khes began, "who are you sending, my liege?"

"Hanif. And the Assassin. The two of you are the only ones who can get there in time."

"Understood." said the old man, vanishing in a flash of darkness. The Assassin stepped briefly into view, before vanishing as well.

**Shien's Castle**

"Lord Shien, they're too fast! Our soldiers can't keep up!" The speaker was Kizan, now an old man, though not as old as Hanif appeared to be. But, with age came experience, and he was now Grandmaster of the new Six Samurai.

"Argh, this isn't good..." replied Shien. He too had aged poorly, but inside his armor, it was impossible to tell. He looked out the window to see that Kizan was correct. His soldiers, despite being more numerous, were simply unable to keep up with the speed of Hanzo's well-trained forces. As Shien tried to think of a solution, he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around to see Hanzo himself, lightly armored and dressed in black, his face concealed by his sinister helmet.

Shien quickly drew his sword as the infamous ninja leader did the same. They managed only a few clashes before a dark swirl appeared. "It seems we're just in time." said Hanif, stepping out from the Shadows. The Assassin stood behind him, having used a different method to arrive.

"And who are you?" said the great Shogun, surprised.

"Allies, Lord Shien. We serve the Pharaoh; he sent us to rescue your forces. It may be just the two of us, but we have the power to get all of you back to Egypt."

"Egypt? The Pharaoh? Why would he... Wait. Yes, I remember now. I rescued him, many years ago. I am amazed he still remembered... In any case, I am glad you came, but I do not know if I can abandon my troops' honor like this."

"Shogun! Please reconsider!"

"Chancellor Enishi. You heard us?"

"Yes, my lord. I understand that honor is important to any samurai, but our lives are even more important. Our troops fight loyally for us, and you would only disrespect them by throwing away their lives when we have the means to spare them!"

"Enishi! It is very bold of you to challenge me like that! But, I do believe you are right. We have no choice. Our troops are the most important thing." Shien turns to again face Hanif. "We would be honored to accept your assistance."

"That's sweet and all, but you're forgetting about one thing. Me." Hanzo spoke, reminding everyone that he was still there. "As long as I'm here, no one's getting anywhere!"

"Very well, then," replied Hanif. "It seems I have no choice." He brandished his DiaDhank, the Egyptian version of a Duel Disk, used to summon actual Duel Spirits. However, after extending to its normal size, Hanif's DiaDhank expanded even further, creating five slots instead of the 3 used to call Spirits.

"You're challenging me to a duel? Foolish! I will crush you!"

"Then, let's begin. I'm sorry for using this power on you, but I have no choice. Shien, gather your troops. I'll hold off Hanzo while my comrade gets you all to safety!"

"Very well, I trust your judgment. Enishi, Kizan, spread the word."

"Hmph. They'll be too late, and this duel will be over soon. I'll go first." Hanzo drew another card, giving him a total of six cards in hand. "I start by summoning Armored Ninja Flame!" A ninja dressed in dark orange appeared (1700 ATK). "And when he's summoned, I can increase his Level by 1, making him Level 5! Then, I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn now." Hanif drew.

"And because it is, I can activate this! Ninjitsu Art of Transformation! Now, by tributing Flame, I can summon a Beast, Winged Beast, or Insect whose Level is no higher than 3 more than the level of the Ninja I sacrificed. So behold, the level 7 Dark Simorgh!" A massive black bird took the place of the ninja. (2700 ATK) "And, as long as Simorgh is on the field, you can't set any cards, so good luck getting rid of him!"

"I don't need to. This duel will be over before you ever get another turn. I start with the effect of my Thunder Dragon. By discarding it from my hand, I can add my other two Thunder Dragons to my hand. Now, I play Hand Destruction! This Spell forces us to each discard two cards we are holding, and then draw two more." Hanif tossed his two new Thunder Dragons, while Hanzo got rid of Armored Ninja Aqua and White Ninja. "Now, I play the Spell Toon Table of Contents, allowing me to add any Toon card to my hand. I select another Table of Contents, and use it to get my third and final copy. Then, I use that one to add the Blue-eyes Toon Dragon to my hand. But don't think he's staying there for long. I activate Trade-in, allowing me to discard a Level 8 monster, like my Toon Dragon. Then, I draw two more cards!"

"Perfect. Now, I activate Cards of Consonance, discarding my White Stone of Legend to draw another two cards, and White Stone adds a Blue-eyes White Dragon to my hand. Next up is One Day of Peace. We each draw one card, and until the end of your turn, neither of us will take any damage. Now I play Super Rejuvenation! At the end of my turn, I will be allowed to draw one card for every Dragon-type monster I discarded this turn, and I'm already at two. Now, I play Upstart Goblin. I draw a card and you gain 1000 Life Points. Next up is another Trade-in, discarding my Blue-eyes for two more draws! Then, I activate another Super Rejuvenation, followed by another Cards of Consonance. I discard another White Stone to get two more draws and another Blue-eyes. I then activate another Upstart Goblin. Then, I'll play what my Goblin just gave me: my last Trade-in, discarding my last Blue-eyes for another two cards. Next up is another One Day of Peace."

"Alright, with that, I'll end my turn. I discarded five Dragons this turn, so each Super Rejuvenation gives me five draws, for a total of 10!" Hanif drew what was almost the remainder of his deck, leaving him with just two cards remaining. "My deck may be almost out, but I already have everything I need! Behold, the invincible Exodia!" Hanif revealed his massive hand, which did indeed contain, among other cards, all five pieces of Exodia. "Exodia, destroy him!" The massive beast emerged and struck Hanzo with a giant energy beam, knocking him unconscious. "It's over. One turn, just as I said. Shien, are you ready?"

Shien, awestruck, barely managed to get a word out. "I... suppose so... but how did..."

"It's my most powerful deck, one that I only use when I need to win at all costs. This was one of those circumstances."

"That was truly beautiful to behold. My troops are assembled, we can go when you're ready."

"Good. Then let us depart for Egypt!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you," said Shien, "but I must ask. How do you plan to get us all out? Hanzo may be down, for now, but his men will only come at us with more ferocity."

"I will open a dark portal," replied Hanif. "Please, don't look shocked. Darkness is not not inherently evil, nor is light inherently good. All that matters is how you use them. True, darkness can be very dangerous, as my body shows very clearly, but with my guidence, it cannt harm you."

"Very well, then. I can sense your sincerety. I will trust you, but I have one more question."

"But of course, Shogun. What do you want to know?"

"What will stop the rest of the Ninjas from following us through the portal?"

"That would be my role," said the Assassin, steppping into view."

"Shogun, meet my companion. I'd give you his name, but no one knows it."

"Well, I am honored to meet you nontheless, " Shien said respectfully. "Not that I doubt you, but are you sure you can do this?"

"My skills are not oriented toward direct confrontation, but I should be able to hold them off for a few minutes. Besides, I am not alone, " the Assassin replied, as two massive snakes emerged on either side of him. The Assassin drew a pair of curved, fang-shaped daggers and stepped forward with his vipers.

"Well, now that that's resolved, I really should begin the ritual." As the last of Shien's troops assembled inside the tower, Hanif began to chant a spell in Ancient Egyptian, and a dark gateway slowly began to take shape. Meanwhile, hordes of ninjas began to arrive in the tower as well. One, particularly out for blood, charged ahead of the pack, and was quickly cut down by the Assassin. When cut by the fang-blade, the unfortunate man screamed in pain as a green venom began to dissolve his body, even the very bones, though his pain was thankfully short-lived, as the toxin killed him in a mattter of seconds. After the berserker's death, the other ninjas were much more cautious, but still attempted to disrupt Hanif. The Assassin proved more skilled and more agile, but was greatly outnumbered and began to tire. Fortunately, Hanif finished the portal a few minutes later. "Alright, everyone! Get in, I won't be able to hold it open much longer!"

With Shien's unspoken agreement, his forces quickly crowded into the portal, with Shien and his commanders at the end. Hanif then stepped in, and the gateway vanished. The Assassin then disappeared as well, returning through his own means.

**Egypt, Royal Palace**

"I am back, my lord," said the Assassin, stepping into view.

"Good, good. I take it, then, that Hanif will be back momentarily?"

"Indeed, Pharaoh."

As if on queue, Hanif's portal appeared inside the palace. He stepped out, followed by Shien's forces. "Pharaoh. It has been many years since we last met. I am glad our circumstances are more... fortunate this time."

"I concur, Shogun. Now then, as my guest, would you do us the honor of introducing everyone?"

"Certainly. I owe you far more than a few introductions, after all." Shien first pointed to the two men directly next to him, by far the oldest of his warriors. "To my left is my chancellor, Enishi, and opposite is Kizan, the current Grandmaster." Shien then turned to the brightly-clad warrior near him, standing out from the rest of the army's neutral colors. "Zanji." Shien started, pointing to a man in yellow armor, holding a massive polearm. "Irou.", dressed in dark purple with a single, massive sword. "Nisashi." Clad in green, this warrior wielded the traditional _daisho_: the pair of _katana_ and much smaller _wazikashi_. "Kamon." In orange armor, he was unarmed, but several sticks of explosives could be seen on his side. "Yaichi." In a much less pronounced yellow than Zanji, Yaichi had a massive longbow strapped to his back. "And, finally, the last of the new Six Samurai, Yariza." This blue-armored warrior had a spear connected to his armor by a rope as his weapon of choice. "And, my chamberlain, Kageki, who can sadly no longer fight, and my... enforcer, Mizuho. I am afraid that, after the loss of her partner Shinai, she sank into a deep depression, so I doubt she'll say much." Kageki, sitting off to the side, had a pair of mechanical hands, completely unfit for holding a sword, while Mizuho wore an elegant purple robe. She appeared to have no weapon, but her robe had too many folds in her robe for anyone to tell.

"I suppose I should introduce my advisors as well. You already met Hanif and the Assassin, of course. Then there is High Priest Hakhan, General Khes, and Ahkan, my most skilled diplomat." All of them nodded as they were introduced.

"I hate to interrupt," said Khes, "but shouldn't we have some kind of, you know, strategy meeting or something? No offense, but Hanif is pretty clearly Egyptian, and I bet Hanzo will be be coming this way soon."

"I concur," Shien chimed in. "Since you are apparently the most skilled in military tactics, I assume you will be leading this discussion?"

"Aw, man! Guess I brought this on myself. I'll do it, but then I'm taking my nap, alright, boss?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Khes."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pharaoh's Palace**

"...So that's it. If we position our troops just like this, we should have a good chance." As Khes spoke, he pointed to various models on top of a picture of New Egypt, signifying the various troop divisions.

"You really are remarkable, General." Shien replied. "I must confess, however, I cannot comprehend how you can take something as deadly as war so lightly. If you don't mind, could you please elaborate?"

"Many people have asked me that before you, Lord Shien. In truth, I approach war as I do because it is so harsh, paradoxical as that may seem. Brilliant though they say I am, I am weak. I can almost always determine the correct strategy, but I cannot knowingly implement them, knowing that some of my men will not come back. The only way for me to make the tough decisions is to think of it as nothing more than a game; an exercise. Only by fooling myself am I able to make the tough decisions that I must. Even so, it's not perfect. Back when we were at war before, I lay awake every night, unable to sleep. I could only reflect on the lives lost, and cry. Now that we have been called to fight again, I know it will happen again."

"I'm sorry." was all Shien could say in response.

"Do not be. I do not like war, but if fight I must, than fight I shall. I resigned myself to that already when my lord decided to rescue you. In any case, we must begin preparations immediately."

"Preparations for what? Chaos and despair upon our land?" A new voice was heard, and everyone turned to see a winged warrior enter the meeting room.

"Falcon of the Mist Valley?" the Pharaoh asked. "I suppose it's not too surprising; this is against our agreement."

"If you knew that, then why do it? You are foolish, very foolish indeed. Hanzo's army will destroy everything in its path, including us. The only way to prevent that is for us to join him. And that starts by destroying you, Pharaoh, right now!"

"A duel, then?"

"Indeed. I will destroy you, then the rest of your pathetic country. Prepare yourself!"

"Would I be an appropriate substitute?" Khef interjected. "It is, after all, my duty to protect the Pharaoh."

"If you wish to be annihilated also, then be my guest." Falcon drew his feathered Duel Disk, while Khes extended his Dia-Dhank.

"Duel!"

"I'll let you take the first move." said the Mist Valley champion.

"If you insist. Draw!"

**Khes: 8000 LP Mist Valley Falcon: 8000 LP**

"I'll start off slowly; I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode (**1400 ATK)**. Then, I'll set one card face-down. Your move!"

"Very well. Now it's my turn." the intruder replied, drawing his card. "To begin, I activate a Field Spell: the Divine Wind of Mist Valley!" As the Spell Card was activated, the palace was filled with multicolored wind currents. "Next, I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird. (**1100 ATK**). Then, I'll return him to my hand to Special Summon my Genex Ally Birdman! (**1400 ATK**). Now, since a WIND monster returned to my hand, the effect of my Divine Wind activates, allowing me to summon a level 4 or lower WIND monster straight from my deck. I select myself, Mist Valley Falcon! (**2000 ATK**) Also, since Thunderbird returned to my hand, I can immediately Special Summon him back the field, but he can't attack this turn. Now, I tune level 3 Genex Ally Birdman and level 4 Mist Valley Falcon!"

"_Flowing winds, soar above! Furious clouds, break and crash down! The sky itself bows as the king appears! Synchro Summon! Mist Valley Thunder Lord!"_ (**2600 ATK**)

The mechanical bird turned into stars, which the winged warrior flew through, creating a green, winged ogre. "So, that's your ace monster?" asked Khes. "That is pretty strong…"

"Indeed, and it gets better. Once per turn, by returning another card to my hand, my Thunder Lord gains another 500 attack points until the End Phase."

"Uh-oh. I think I know what's going to happen next."

"Indeed. I return Thunderbird, then Summon him right back, in Defense Mode. (**Thunderbird 700 DEF, Thunder Lord 2600-3100 ATK)** Now, Thunder Lord, destroy his Masked Dragon!

"Ughh!" Khes collapsed as the force of the attack hit him. "The effect… of my dragon... activates… I can summon… Dread Dragon…" (**400 DEF**)

"For all the good it will do you. I set one card and end my turn."

"Uh…" Khes managed to stand up. "Not bad. Now then, during your End Phase, I activate my Continuous Trap, Royal Decree. This seals off all other Trap Cards, and I'm pretty sure you just set one. Now then, my turn!"

**Khes: 6300 LP Mist Valley Falcon: 8000 LP**

"Since my Thunder Lord's effect can be used during either player's turn, I'll go ahead and use it now." Falcon interjected. "I return Thunderbird from my hand, and Thunder Lord's attack goes back to 3100. Then, I summon back Thunderbird, and since he was returned to my hand, Divine Wind of Mist Valley lets me summon another one from my deck, also in Defense Mode. Now, go on with your turn."

"Very well. I summon Mirage Dragon! (**1600 ATK**) Now, it's time for a Synchro Summon of my own! Level 2 Dread Dragon tunes Level 4 Mirage Dragon!"

"_Power surges as these two beasts collide! Men cry out as the shadow looms overhead! Guardian of the East, aid me! Synchro Summon! Arise, Orient Dragon!"_ (**2300 ATK**)

A majestic, golden dragon flew into the palace, and as it did, the ogre vanished.

"My Thunder Lord! What happened?"

"The special ability of my Orient Dragon, of course! When it's Synchro Summoned, I get to banish a Synchro Monster you control!"

"Curse you, Egyptian! You'll pay for this!"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
